Black, White, Blue and Rainbow
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: sequel to ApplePies & Banana Cream. WARNING: contains mpreg, YAOI, and character attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_SWOOSH! _"And it's Soarin by a nose!" The exotic mare announcing the Wonderbolts Derby excitedly shouted of Soarin's victory. His vacation just ended and the light blue stallion already hand another win under belt. Though he secretly contributed this victory to his lucky charm. The love of his life. The yellow settler pony who was cheering for him in the stands, sticking out long a sore hoof amoungst all of the fancy-pants, hoity-toity-type unicorns (face it, nearly everypony in Canterlot is a unicorn) in the stands. "Woohoo! Yay Soarin!" Of all the ponies in the stands, the bubbly foreigner with the southern accent stomped his hooves the loudest, exclaiming his excitement for his boyfriend's win.

Soarin blushed to himself, hearing his boyfriend even over the loud stomping and shouting praises of all the other ponies. After the race, Soarin went to the locker room, got congratulated by a few of his fellow Wonderbolts, and had a conversation with Spitfire. Though his conversation was interrupted when they heard somepony knocking on the door. "S'cuse me now, but is Soarin in there?" Spitefire blinked and smirked a Soarin. "Looks like you've got an admirer." Soarin blushed. "Dunno what you're talkin' about." He chuckled and opened the door to let Braeburn in. "Howdy Soarin!" Braeburn smiled with glee and turned to Spitfire. "And a fine howdy to you too Ms. Spitefire." Spitfire just chuckled and swished her fiery coloured tail as she walked by. "Don't get too stir crazy boys. You know how the Princess feels about that same sex stuff." With that she left, leaving Soarin and Braeburn with a large pink blush spread across their fury cheeks. "D-did chu…?" "Of course not. Just…Spitfire knows my type." Soarin chuckled and kissed his lover on his blushed cheek. "Don't worry, she won't tattle on us. Well, she won't tattle as long as she doesn't see it for herself. So what say you and I continue our little celebration back at my suite at the castle?" Soarin inquired huskily. Braeburn squeaked at the saucy question. "O-ok…"

He followed close to Soarin as they trotted through the streets of Canterlot and were on their way to the castle. Braeburn whispered quietly. "B-but don't ya think it's a tad strange? Ya know, ta be doin'… _that _kinda stuff in the castle of the Princess, the ruler of all Equestria who despises same sex relations the most?" Braeburn bent his ears back as he spoke, the bubblyness leaving his voice a bit. Soarin chuckled. How cute. "Don't worry your pretty little hat." He chuckled and patted the hat on his head. "Strange as it may sound, castle's probably one of the best, most private places to do that stuff. I mean nopony's gonna barge in on you. Plus the castle suites are secluded. We're totally safe." He gave a reassuring smile.

Braeburn looked up and smiled back, believing his boyfriend. Though once they got back to the castle, not everything went as planned. Upon walking through the doors to the Canterlot Castle ballroom (cutting through their to get to the castle suites easier, though that's probably not an accurate architectural layout of the real castle), they saw a group of party ponies, or rather, drab, stuck-up sophisticates who were chatting to each other and a few of the other members of the Wonderbolts. "Oh crap…" Soarin winced and drew his wings downward and hissing as he bite his lip. "I forgot about the party…"

Braeburn blinked. "W-what party?" Soarin sighed. "Well usually after a derby there's victory party…and I forgot I was supposed to make an appearance…" "Oh." Braeburn blinked and rubbed his other foreleg. "Well don't let me keep ya. Ya'll should go mingle." He smiled. Soarin was reluctant though. "I dunno…feels like I'm ditching you…wait! Why not just come with me? I can introduce you as a 'close and personal friend'." He winked. "O-oh well…never been to such a fancy event before. Sure, why not?" He chuckled and followed Soarin's lead into the ballroom.

Lucky not too many ponies paid much attention to the pair. A few said a quick hello to Soarin and to Braeburn too, just to be polite. But Braeburn blinked when he saw somepony that he actually recgnoized. "Cousin Apple Jack?" Braeburn smiled and trotted over towards her and her concession stand that only served apple related pastries. Apple Jack blinked when she him. "Braeburn! Well isn't it nice to ya'll again! But whatcha doin' in Canterlot?" "I could ask you the same thing!" He chuckled. "But I'm actually a friend of one of the Wonderbolts so he gave me ticket to come and see the derby today." "Woah nelly, hold up a sec here. You're friends with one of _the _Wonderbolts and you didn't tell Rainbow Dash? Woo! RD will be a bit mad at chu!" She winked and chuckled. "I actually didn't meet him till just recently…" He admitted with a blush. "So what brings ya'll to Canterlot cuz'?" "Oh well see here, they send scouts from Canterlot all over Equestria, lookin' fer different bakers each time so that their parties have a bit more lively hood. Just so happens they heard about Sweet Apple Acres and chose me to cater apples! Fancy huh?"

It was only then that Soarin noticed that his beloved companion was no longer by his side. He looked frantic for a moment or two, his eyes scanning the room looking for him. Luckily, Braeburn wasn't exactly hard to spot. So Soarin trotted over. "Hey you! Did ya get hungry?" Braeburn blinked, looking towards Soarin and smiling. "Oh no, but lookey here, this is mah cousin Apple Jack!" Soarin blinked and smiled. "Hey I remember you! You were at the gala that one night, you sold me a big apple pie!" "Oh yeah, now I 'member you. Heh. Care ta buy another pie, partner?" "Course!" He eagerly bought one and looked at Braeburn. Braeburn just chuckled. "Go on back to the room with yer pie, I'll be up in a bit, wanna talk to my cousin for a few, and I reckon you're eager to get a lickin' on that pie." Soarin tried to blow him a kiss but it was hard since they were in public and there was a pie in his mouth. So he just winked and trotted away.

Shortly afterward, another pony came to talk to the two Apples. It was Rarity. "Oh Apple Jack I simply can't thank you enough for allowing me to accompany you to this party!" She smiled and batted her long, false lashes. "In fact, I've made special drinks just to celebrate!" She used her magic to levitate a plate over to them which had about 5 pink drinks. "Mind if I partake in one?" Rarity blinked and turned her attention to Braeburn. "Oh of course dear. You're Apple Jack's cousin Braeburn aren't you? It's lovely to see you again." She was about to levitate a drink over to Apple Jack when she turned her head, hearing somepony calling her name.

Seeing as the drink was still levitating, Braeburn shrugged and grabbed it with his hoof, taking a big swig. "Woah! You gotta try this cousin Apple Jack; Miss Rarity sure does know how to mix a drink!" He chuckled and finished his drink. Rarity, meanwhile, had been too distracted by Fancy Pants. He'd been the one who called her name. They had a nice, quick chat before he exited the party. Rarity turned back to Braeburn and Apple Jack. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw all the drinks on the tray she was still levitating were gone. She bit her lip a bit, looking desperately in each cup.

Apple Jack and Braeburn gave each other a discerning look noticing Rarity's distress. "Uh…sugar cube, y'all didn't want one, did ya?" Apple Jack spoke apologetically. "Just…they were so good me and Braeburn got a little carried away." She rubbed her hoof behind her neck. Rarity finally blinked, breaking herself out of her own trance. "O-oh, oh no it's quite alright! I was just..uhm…looking at the glasses…" She shook her head and chuckled a bit awkwardly. "E-excuse me please, would you?" She quickly trotted away, taking the tray with empty glasses with her.

Braeburn and Apple Jack blinked. "That was…a tad strange." "Yeah, but that's just how Rarity is." Braeburn and Apple Jack spoke for awhile longer until the party was nearly over. "Goodness, gracious, look at the time! Terribly sorry cousin, but I gotta skedaddle, got somepony expectin' me!" They both tipped their hats politely, said goodbye, and Braeburn made his way through the lessening crowd of ponies to the other side of the castle, running up to the suite Soarin had reserved.

He panted a bit, finally reaching the room. He raised a hoof and gave a gentle knock on the door. "Soarin, you still up…?" He pushed the door open with his muzzle to see a suit-less Soarin resting peacefully in the deluxe plush bed with an empty pie tin on the night stand. Braeburn smiled and chuckled softly. Quietly closing the door behind him and strolling over to the bed. "Sorry ah took so long…" He leaned and kissed Soarin on top of his forehead, some of Soarin's spiky and somewhat erratic dark blue hair tickling his muzzle as he did so.

Though Braeburn was in for a nice surprise, as Soarin's strong arms wrapped around Braeburn and brought the yellow stallion down and pinned him to the bed. "You will be sorry.~" He chuckled haughtily and smirked at Braeburn. Braeburn blinked, eyes wide in momentary shock, but they softened as he himself chuckled and wrapped his arms around Soarin's strong neck and brought him closer. "Were you fake sleepin' and waitin' for me the whole time?" "Well, after I devoured the pie, which dear Celestia, you have seriously got to have your cousin give you the recipe for that pie, it was to die for, but I went out and did a little exercises but I came back and you weren't here so I figured I'd wait and surprise you."

"Mm yer always susprin' me darlin'." Braeburn smiled and kissed Soarin sweetly. Though that sweet kiss quickly turned passionate and needy. The two stallions lip-locked in heated passion and Braeburn sneaked his hooves up to Soarin's stiffening wings and began rubbing them along the sensitive, throbbing veins. Soarin shivered and couldn't stifle a moan, breaking the kiss for air and shivered. "Damn…baby, you give the best wing jobs." He growled huskily as Braeburn continued to caress his now fully erect wings. Getting Soarin in all the right spots. "That ain't the only thing I'm good at darlin'." Braeburn whispered hotly as he sacrificed one of his hooves that was stroking Soarin's wings and brought it down between them, rubbing Soarin's fully erect member. Soarin's eyes went wide as he pooled over with ecstasy. It was simply amazing, to receive a hoof job and a wing job at the same time. The feeling was indescribable. Or rather, no Pegasus was ever lucid enough to describe it.

"F-faa cckkk…Braeburn!" He called out, not being able to handle it anymore. Braeburn smirked a bit. Adjusting himself so that he his bum was up and his hind legs were hooked around Soarin's lower back. Soarin lined his member up with Braeburn's hole and thrusted.

Braeburn moaned as he received Soarin. His Soarin. They made passionate love all night long. Even into the morning. Going at it a total of 10 times, a new record. It was wonderful and they practically passed out afterward. But there were consequences in the morning. Like the sore muscles through Soarin's body and the sluggishness he felt in the morning. While Braeburn couldn't really feel his legs much less move them. "Hey babe…sleep well?" Soarin smiled and yawned.

Braeburn finally managed to make himself sit up. Despite the sharp pain in his flank. "Pretty good…'cept for the pain in mah lower back. How about you darlin'?" "A little sore but overall pretty good too." He stretched his legs and his wings, making a few of his bones crack. Braeburn blinked when he looked over to the clock, seeing that it was already 9:30 AM. Soarin had to catch the train to Las Pegasus at 10 AM. "Fuck…sorry babe, I gotta go…" Soarin got dressed and got his small suitcase. "Sorry I can't see you off …" Braeburn frowned. "Don't worry about it babe. I'll be back before you know it. Kay?" He walked over to the bed and kissed his lover.

Braeburn kissed back and gently ran a hoof through Soarin's mane. "Gonna miss you…" They stayed there and nuzzled for a few moments. "Yo Soarin! We gotta train to catch!" One of the Wonderbolts from the team was calling out Soarin's name and knocking on the door. "Be out in a minute!" Soarin called back and sighed, turning back to Braeburn. He gave him one last kiss before getting up and heading to the door. "Love ya babe!" He called to Braeburn and left.

Breaburn blinked and smiled. "I love you too…" Eventually he got up and gathered his things. Heading down to the station, waiting for the train for Appleloosa. It would be a good two months before Soarin could come to visit Braeburn again. Though he'd be surprised to find out that Braeburn wasn't entirely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Braeburn groaned. It'd been a month and ½ already since he last saw Soarin, and it seemsnearly every day since had gotten worse and worse. He had intense stomach pains, he could barely keep any food down, he wanted to eat pears instead of apples, and the normally over enthusiastic stallion had been feeling rather bitchy as of late and became easily irritated. Braeburn had thought that maybe it was a bad stomach flu and it would pass, but it did not and he'd had enough. So Braeburn made his way to the local infirmary and got himself checked out by Doctor Sweet Straw.

"Give it to me straight doc; do I have some kinda disease or somethin'? Cuz I feel plum awful. And I don't think it's a regular bug that's goin' around." Doctor Sweet Straw smiled. "I highly doubt that Braeburn. Now can you tell me what symptoms you've been experiencing?" "Oh well sure uhm…got the strangest appetite recently, and I can't even keep down most of breakfast. My stomach has been _killin' _me the past few weeks, and on top of that, I feel mah moods swing faster than a lasso." Doctor Sweet Straw widened his eyes a bit. "Oh…yes I see well uhm…mind if I feel your stomach for a moment?" "Sure I guess."

Doctor Sweet Straw came over and gentle placed a hoof on Braeburn's belly, beginning to feel it and rub. Braeburn winced slightly. Normally, he wouldn't mind a belly rub, but this was a little less than painful. "Ow, right there!" He hissed as the doctor pressed a spot on the front of his stomach. The doctor went wide-eyed again. It can't be…it just couldn't…

"One more thing Braeburn, get down on all fours for me?" Braeburn blinked. "Uhm ok…?" He got off the examining table and stood on all four legs. And the doctor's suspicions were confirmed as he saw Braeburn's stomach protrude a bit from its usual place on the body. "You wouldn't by chance happen to have a lover, who is a unicorn, would you?"

Braeburn flushed. "Hold up now doc, these are some strange and personal questions! Ah mean no I ain't been with a unicorn before but what in the hay does that have to do with anything?" "Oh…nothing. Let's just say nothing, alright we're done here, you're free to leave." "Wait, doc, you didn't give me a diagnosis yet!" "I'll send you the results later today just please get out of my office!" Braeburn bent his ears back and trotted away, surprised that the doctor had raised his voice like that.

But things only got stranger. Later on that night, Braeburn finally got the letter from Doctor Sweet Straw. He opened it and was utterly horrified at what it contained.

"_Dear Braeburn,_

_There's no easy way to tell this to a stallion so I'll come right out with it. You sir, are __**pregnant. **__The reason I asked if you had a unicorn lover was because unicorns have been known to unintentionally pass magic through their partner that causes "strange" side effects. But if you've never been with a unicorn, then this truly is a phenomenon. Mind you homosexuality in Equestria is __**ILLEGAL. **__But I do know quite a few homosexual ponies that live in secrecy._

_But more to the point, I am unaware of how you became pregnant, and I do not wish to know either. If you still doubt me then I advise you to go and buy a pregnancy tester. But I urge you not to mention my name to anypony. I don't want to be associated with this incident. That being said, please burn this paper after you've read it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Sweet Straw_

Braeburn just stared in utter shock and disbelief at the paper before him. Pregnant? _Him, _**pregnant? **He was a stallion for goodness sakes! There was no possible way he could be pregnant! That crazy ol' doctor! Must be smokin' somethin' fierce to say such a thing!

He continued pacing, and ranting in his mind, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Mmn!" He winced and placed a hoof over his stomach. It didn't always hurt, but when it turned like this, it was downright painful. Braeburn pondered for a while as he held his stomach. It _did _feel like it'd gotten the smallest bit bigger. And he already knew how mares got pregnant and what happened to them when they did. It seemed to match Braeburn's symptoms perfectly. He sighed inwardly. Maybe…he would go buy a tester, just to put his mind at ease, trying to convince himself that he wasn't pregnant.

He went out, bought the tester, and came back home. He went to the bathroom, gave the urine sample, and waited a few minutes for the results. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Finally after the amounted time, Braeburn checked the tester. And his heart nearly stopped. It had a + sign and read POSITIVE. So it was true then, he was pregnant.

He bit his lip and dropped the tester, completely scared. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know what to feel or what to do. And he didn't know what the hell he was going to tell Soarin!

He tossed and turned in his bed. Thinking about the being growing inside him and how it affected his life from now on. And eventually, he came to a conclusion. He wanted to keep the baby. In fact, he was downright _happy _that he was going to be a mother. It filled him with joy to think that he could produce something so precious, even if he didn't know how or why. And on top of that, it was Soarin's baby, _his _Soarin's baby. And that only made him even more excited. He couldn't wait to tell Soarin. He was sure Soarin would be just as enthusiastic about the baby as he was.

Another month dragged by, and Soarin finally got some time off to come and visit his favorite colt. He flew in and knocked on Braeburn's door before opening it and trotting inside, knowing that Braeburn never locked the doors. "Hey Brae, it's me!"

"Soarin!" Braeburn galloped down the stairs and glomped his lover. "I missed you so much!" "Heheh, down boy, down!" Soarin chuckled and hugged Braeburn, stroking his scruffy mane. "I missed you too babe." He gave him a few kisses before Braeburn spoke again. "Oh, darlin' I got the most wonderful news but we need to talk." Soarin blinked and followed Braeburn to the living room and sat down next to him. "So what's the news babe?"

"Well…" Braeburn inhaled deeply. The moment had finally arrived and he had to prepare for the outcome. "You remember how you told me awhile back, that after a few more seasons, you wouldn't mind retirin' early and come settle down with little ol' me?" "I recall. And I still do." Soarin smiled. Braeburn smiled back. "That's great because Soarin…I'm pregnant."

After that the room went completely silent. Soarin took a few minutes to register in his brain was Braeburn had just said. "Come again?" "I said I'm _pregnant_." Soarin blinked and his ear twitched. "Babe, did you hit your head while buckin' the apple trees or somethin'?" "No, darlin', I really mean it. I even got a pregnancy test, and just look at the note the doctor wrote me!" He showed him the note. He went against Doctor Sweet Straw's wishes and didn't burn the note. Keeping it as proof in the likelihood that Soarin would not believe him.

Soarin read the note and his eyes went wide. "No…this…isn't possible…" "I know it's a lot to take in, but it's real. And it's wonderful." He took Soarin's hoof in his and squeezed. "And I think this baby will make us even stronger together. I'm so happy to be havin' yer baby darlin', and I hope you feel the same." Braeburn smiled sweetly but Soarin quickly sntached his hoof away and stood up.

"Happy…? Happy? You think this makes me happy? This is terrible, just awful!" He paced back and forth in the room angrily. Braeburn's eyes went wide, completely surprised by the other's horrible reaction. "I…thought you'd be happy…this is as much your baby as it is mine…"

"And that's just it! I don't want to have any kids! Much less with **you**!" Braeburn glared. "An' just what is **that **supposed to mean?" "It means that this isn't right you stupid hick! None of this is! Dear Celestia…I always knew that being gay would have consequences but I never imagined this! This is a sin! It's a crime against nature and it never should have happened!"

Braeburn was positively appauled by Soarin's behaviour. "How **dare **you speak about our child that way! None of this is her fault and she's absolutely perfect!" "You're deciding what gender it is already? That's just bloody perfect! I can't deal with this shit! I have a _life _you know. I didn't ask to be thrown into this freaky shit!"

Braeburn glared but his eyes brimmed with tears. "W-well if that's how you really feel, then nopony's stopping you! Just get out Soarin!" "Gladly! I'm leaving this piece of shit town and never coming back! Fuckin' Celestia…" He grumbled and his wings flared as he went to the door. "See ya fuckface, and don't you dare tell anypony that that abomination inside you is mine!" He yelled and slammed the door, flying away, leaving Braeburn all alone in his home which had suddenly gone silent, save for the _drip, drip_ of Braeburn's tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the floor beneath him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Soarin, the love of his life, had completely disowned him and their unborn child. How could Soarin be so cruel? Braeburn placed a hoof over his belly and looked down at it. "I'm so sorry deary…" He spoke to his stomach as though the undeveloped fetus could hear him. "I really thought yer daddy would be happy…but don't you worry none. He's just a big ol' jerk…but I won't leave ya. I love ya, and I always will." He hugged his stomach as a few stray tears fell. He planned to carry this baby and love her, with or without Soarin. But the road ahead was quite bumpy. And sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love.


	3. Chapter 3

Braeburn was going to make a wonderful, single mother. He'd made sure he'd bought a bunch of baby books, food, and other items a newborn baby might need. Though as his pregnancy continued, things got tougher and tougher.

For one, he couldn't afford to let anypony see his now bulging stomach. So seeing as he really didn't leave the house anymore, he actually arranged with one of the nearby shops to bring food to his house and he'd pay them generously. But being almost entirely alone was starting to take a toll on poor Braeburn.

Braeburn was use to flappin' his gums to anypony who would listen. And he really enjoyed socializing with other ponies and making friends. But in this condition it was difficult. He could barely even walk right anymore given how big, bulbous and heavy his stomach had gotten. He more or less had to waddle everywhere.

But that was just one of many problems. Another, how was where was he going to give birth? Being 6 months into the pregnancy now, he'd noticed a change in his body. He'd grown a false uterus complete with marehood just below his arsehole, which pushed hisdick and balls about 2 inches forward. It wasn't usable though. He'd tried, just to see, but nothing came out, no urine, no sperm, it was just an empty gate way for the baby to pass through. He really hoped it would disappear after the baby was safely out.

But he wanted to give birth in a hospital, or at least have a professional aid him. There was no way he could go to a hospital. And there was no pony he trusted enough to act as a mid-wife. Not even his own family.

He'd thought before about contacting Apple Jack and Big Macintosh or his parents or some other member of their large family. But he knew better. There whole family was rather religious and made sure to obey Princess Celestia's laws. His cousin Apple Jack was even an element of harmony. Besides, he'd already been disowned by the stallion he loved; he didn't want to be disowned by his family too.

More time went by. Braeburn was 7 ½ months into pregnancy now. And instead of being bright and happy like he once was, he was paranoid and depressed. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was so close. He was so close to becoming a proud parent. But what was he going to do? If ponies asked about where the child came from, and they will ask. Should he make up some story about having a girlfriend who left their baby with him or something? No, that wasn't very believable. Or what if somepony found out about him and Soarin and that Soarin was the father? What if Princess Celestia found out? What would she do to him and his child? Banish him to the Everfree Forest, lock him away to rot in a dungeon, send him to the moon? And Luna only knows what Celestia would do with his child.

Braeburn had to face it. He was all alone, confused, and scared. With nopony to help him, nopony he could rely on. He'd always have to live in secrecy. He'd have to spend the rest of his life protecting himself and his unborn child. What would she think of him? His child, what would she think of him, the world, and other ponies? Would she face discrimination or worse from her peers and Celestia?

How could he have been so foolish? To think that everything would be fine and dandy after he let his child into the world? He'd thought that Soarin would be happy, and look how that turned out. Imagine how wrong he might be if he really let an unnatural into the world and thought that he could protect them.

He began to panic and tears welled in his eyes again. He'd been crying quite a bit since Soarin left. But what else could he do? Everything had really been going down hill ever since he found out that he was pregnant. He loved his unborn daughter, but it might be better if she never existed. And maybe, if Braeburn never existed too. He had nothing without Soarin, except for his daughter, and without his daughter, he had nothing. That was it then, the answer to his problems.

Braeburn stood up and left out the back door and headed North. Walking all day and night into the mountains.

It had been 3 days now. And nopony had heard of neither hide nor hair from Braeburn. He didn't even eat the food that was left on his door step for him. Some ponies were starting to grow a bit worried. As was Sheriff Silver Star. He asked some of the buffalo if they'd seen the normally bubbly stallion but they hadn't seen him either. It was then that Soarin flew back into Appleloosa. Despite everything he'd said, he actually came back. And he felt just terrible. He regretted what he'd said to Braeburn and about their child. He regretted that he'd left the stallion he loved all alone when Braeburn had needed him the most. And after months of long and hard contemplation, Soarin had finally accepted it. He'd decided that he did want to be a father, and he missed the hell out of Braeburn. Every day was hell when he couldn't wake up and see that big, goofy smile and those beautiful emerald eyes of his. But was he too late?

Soarin went to Braeburn's house. He found uneaten food on the front porch, which was odd. "Braeburn?" He knocked on the door and went inside, of course Braeburn still never locked the doors. He trotted inside and looked around. The house was a tad darker than he remembered. Well, not exactly darker, just, less bright and full of life. "Braeburn? Are you here? Babe…I…I'm so, so sorry for what I did and what I said…I really want you back. I want both of you. Please Brae, I know I don't deserve it…but just hear me out?" The only response Soarin was meet with was spine chilling silence. "Brae?" He called again, still no answer.

Soarin walked all through the house. He checked everywhere, but Braeburn wasn't there. Maybe he was in town?

Soarin left the house and asked the first pony he saw. "Excuse me miss, do you know where Braeburn is?" She blinked. "Oh, Braeburn? Haven't you heard? He's gone missing! Nopony's seen him for 3 whole days now. I do hope he's alright…" She excused herself and continued forward while Soarin was left stunned. Braeburn was missing, _his _Braeburn was missing? Not only that, but so far along in the pregnancy too! He had a bad feeling about this. He spread his wings and took to the sky. Scanning the rigid, dry mountain areas, desperately searching for his love. "Braeburn!"

While Braeburn, absolutely famished and exhausted, finally reached it. The cliff's edge. It'd taken him 3 long days under the blistering sun without food or water. But Braeburn had finally made it to the cliff. Nopony would think to look for him here, and better yet, nopony would think to look for his corpse here.

He walked slowly to the edge and peered down. It must've been at least 100, maybe 150ft. down. 150ft. of darkness for him to plummet into. And at the bottom sweet sweet Death was waiting to embrace him like an old friend. Braeburn smiled sadly. "I'm sorry deary…but it wouldn't be right a me to let you into this cruel, unforgiving world. Both of us are better off this way. Please forgive me." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he walked over the edge. He fell quiet rapidly, the wind hitting his face harshly. But it would all be over soon. In 5…4…3…2…1…

_OOOOFFF!_ Braeburn felt a hard smack to his chest and partially his stomach. Was that it, was he dead? Shouldn't it have been more painful? He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could clearly feel the blowing through his mane and his fur. Only this time, it was coming from a different direction. And he was laying on something. Or, more accurately, somepony.

"W-what's going on?" He screamed and tried to look at the pony he was riding on. But he could only see the back of that pony's head. Though in a minute they landed to safety, back on top of that cliff. The pony who'd saved him was panting and set Braeburn down gently.

Braeburn's eyes widened, he recognized this pony. It was Soarin! "Soarin? W-what the hay are you doing here?" He suddenly felt hurt, betrayed, and angry all over again. "I could ask you the same thing, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you yellin' at me for? You said you were done and you weren't comin' back!" "Yeah, I said I wasn't coming back, I never said you should go kill yourself!" "What do you care? Why are you even here? You should be happy, I'm going to die and I'm taking our child with me!" He ran towards the edge again, about to jump.

"Oh no you don't!" Soarin quickly leaped ahead and blocked Braeburn before he could go over the edge. Braeburn pushed his hooves against Soarin, trying to push him out of the way with tears coming down his cheeks. "Let me go! I want to die!" "No, Braeburn, listen to me, you have to live!" "Shut up, I don't want to hear any of your shit!" He continued to struggle against Soarin until Soarin slapped him hard across the face. "Snap out of it and listen to fucking reason!" Soarin yelled angrily and Braeburn, forced back about a foot by the slap, just stood there stunned and stopped struggling. His eyes wide, until his face contorted and he dropped to his knees, hunched over and sobbing.

"W-why…? Why are you here? What do you want from me…?"

"I want you to _live _Braeburn. I don't want you to die. And I want you back…"

Braeburn just blinked. "W-what? What are you talking about…?" "I mean I want you! Ugh, Brae, I've really missed you…and that bundle in your belly, I've missed her too." Soarin smiled sadly and wiped the tears away from Braeburn's eyes.

"But no…last time you said…you said…" "I know what I said. And I'm sorry. More sorry than you can imagine. I wasted so much time being a dick and only thinking of myself when I should have been thinking of my family." He rested his forehead against Braeburn's. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Braeburn's eyes widened. Soarin's words, they sounded so sincere. And Celestia and Luna know that he missed the hell out of him too. "I…y-yes Soarin, I forgive you!" Braeburn threw his arms around Soarin's neck and hugged him tightly, as though his life depended on it. Soarin smiled and hugged back, a few tears of his own trickling down his face. "I missed you so much babe…I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again." "I know…I know its ok." Braeburn smiled and they embraced for awhile, letting the feelings of love between them flow.

Though the sweet, tender moment was interrupted by the sound of Braeburn's stomach grumbling. _RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE. _

Braeburn blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry, haven't eaten a bite in 3 whole days…" Soarin nodded. "I figured as much." He picked up Braeburn without permission and started to fly, though with a tad bit of difficulty. "Jeez, you're a lot heavier than I remember." Braeburn glared. "Well you wouldn't exactly be fit as a fiddle if y'all were almost 8 months pregnant now would ya?" Soarin chuckled. "Good point."

Soarin brought Braeburn back home and set him down once they were inside. "You got sit on the couch and rest babe, I'll make a nice quick, daisy sandwich for ya." Braeburn huffed. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped, I can make myself a sandwich." But Soarin wasn't taking no for an answer and just plopped Braeburn on the couch. "I'll be back in a minute with the sandwich."

About a month later, it was time. Well, it was getting close to being time. Braeburn was due any day now. And Soarin and Braeburn were having a serious discussion about where he should give birth. "Well from what you've told me, I think the safest place for you to be is in Ponyville with your cousin Apple Jack." "I know but…I really don't wanna tell none of my family about mah 'condition'." Braeburn sighed. "You said Apple Jack has plenty of experience rearing children from all of the litters that her dog Winona has had, right?" "Yes but still…" "Babe, we're out of time, we don't have a choice." Braeburn sighed. "I know…" So they packed their things, and went to the station to take the train for Ponyville. (Braeburn went in disguise.)

In about half a day they made it. It was past noon by then and Braeburn still wore his disguise even when they reached the farm. He knocked on the door and Apple Jack answered.

"Braeburn! Mighty nice of ya to visit cousin! Though you usually don't drop by unexpectedly, what's the occasion? And what's with that get up?" She was referring to the large overcoat Braeburn was wearing to hide his stomach. "I'll tell ya in a minute…but can Soarin and me come in and talk to y'all for a bit?"


End file.
